


Trust in You

by Vampsquerade



Series: Apex Legends: Imagines [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Crypto is actually in love with you and it doesn't show till the end, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Reader-Insert, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader is an Apex Legend, Reader-Insert, Slow Romance, Tension, mostly plot, this is really long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampsquerade/pseuds/Vampsquerade
Summary: You and Crypto are assigned to be each other’s partner during the Duos games for the day. You try your best to speak with him to get to know him better during the match. However, it doesn’t go well. When the pestering gets to be a little too much for him, he finally snaps and goes off on you, causing you to begin to distance yourself from him, which results in your elimination and unavailable respawn. Your abilities from the story before will transfer into this one, and will be continuous throughout the rest. You will be referring to Crypto by the name he gave himself when he hacked into the games, Hyeon Kim. Tae Joon Park will not be used until later in the story.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/You
Series: Apex Legends: Imagines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730782
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Trust in You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I’m back with another little drabble? One-shot? Eh who cares, I’m just on my weird bs. Anyways, here’s one for Crypto! It’s gonna be a little angsty, and he’s gonna be rude to you, but trust me, there’s gonna be some fluff in it! But, all at the end. Because this is really long and I'm sorry about that, sooo yea.

While waiting in the drop ship going over World’s Edge to get the teams announced, you sat with Elliott on his couch in his section of the ship. The two of you talked about the things he did when he first started, as if to help calm your nerves.

As he gave advice, your focus went to Hyeon, someone you weren’t familiar with yet. You just couldn’t get a read on the guy for the amount of time you had been here, which obviously wasn’t that long.

Having noticed you’ve become distracted, Elliott stopped talking and looked in the direction your gaze was set upon.

“So, I see you’ve taken a bit of interest in the kid over there huh?” Elliott said, waving his hand in front of your face.

You immediately stopped staring and turned your focus back to Elliott, moving his hand from your face. “I don’t have a single clue on what you’re talking about.” You retorted, trying not to make it obvious.

But oh, how you failed at that.

“No no no rookie, I can see it in your eyes. And, well, your apparent distraction from me. Who, just so happens to be the king of distractions but whatever.” Elliott said, coughing a little awkwardly into his fist as you looked at him, poker faced.

“A-Anyways. Kid’s name is Hyeon Kim, and from what I’ve heard, and know of course, is that nobody knows about him. He’s a mystery, someone who doesn’t like to give off any exepre- exprassin- showing off of who he is.” He continued, staring at Hyeon.

“Hell, we don’t even know how he joined the games in the first place, let alone where he’s from. All we know is that he’s here.” Your face lit up a bit, and Elliott recognized that expression all too well.

“Don’t even try it. He’s too tough to crack, and you’ll get nothing but a mouthful of swears in a different language.” Elliott said, causing you to snort, to his dismay.

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll do my best to crack him either way.” You said, grinning.

Hearing a scoff, you turned and saw Hyeon coming up to you, scowling. “If you do that, I just may have to eliminate you before you can even tell anybody anything. That’s a warning, so don’t be an idiot.”

Your grin faltered, and you sighed softly, pretending to give up on your personal mission to find out even a little bit about him. “Can’t blame me for trying, ey?” You said, shrugging and putting your hands up in defeat.

Looking over at Elliott, Hyeon’s scowl intensified. “Stop putting ideas into people’s heads, or I’ll make sure you regret it.” He said.

Elliott just sighed, and looked at you with some hint of disappointment in his expression. You simply shrugged once more.

Feeling some strong turbulence hit, the lights within the drop ship begin to flash red. Looking up, the three of you watched as the designated partners showed up over the screens.

Luckily for you, you and Hyeon were partnered up, all coincidentally according to plan.

Hearing a click of the tongue, you and Hyeon made your way to the platform. He seemed much more irritated than usual whenever you saw him.

This might not go well.

Feeling the platform lower, you looked down to get a good look at where you should go, then checked your map.

“Where do you want to drop?” Hyeon asked. You jumped a little when he spoke to you, and you kept your eyes on your map. “How about…Skyhook?” You suggested.

“Hm, that’s a smart move. I’ll give you that, now let’s go.” Hyeon said. You nodded, and off the both of you went.

The two of you worked well together, pinging loot to whoever needed what. You felt that you were getting a little closer to Hyeon, so you decided to talk with him casually.

“So, what brought you to the games?” You asked. A simple question that didn’t require a detailed answer.

“I’m here to prove that I’m innocent” He said rather harshly in the comms. “I see...I hope you’re successful with that mission of yours.” You replied, sounding hopeful.

“What’s your excuse to be here, since you want to investigate me a bit?” Hyeon asked, and this time he didn’t sound as harsh.

“Ah, well, I’m here to find the people that were taken from me, and hopefully the games give me enough attention to help me solve the problems I have back on my planet. I feel bad for having to run away, I left them behind, so now I’m going to find them, and free them.” You said softly.

“I see. Who is it you’re looking for exactly?” Hyeon asked once more. The two of you finally made it to the same building, so you were able to hear each other without weird feedback.

“My younger siblings. I didn’t mean to leave them alone. I didn’t want to run- I had to! And- sometimes I think that the people that came after them, might find and take me too.” You say, a little too loudly for Hyeon’s liking.

Slapping a hand over your mouth, he glares. “Yah, we don’t need anybody hearing us. Keep your voice down.” He said in a hushed tone. You nodded, and when he moved his hand you apologized silently. 

Hyeon then turned his communicator off, and did the same to yours.

“I can help you. All I need are names, ages, and the name of your planet. I can’t risk the people behind the games to know what I’m doing for you. But I need to know if I can trust you.” He said softly. “You- You want to help me?” You asked.

“Don’t question it. Do you want my help, or not?” He asked, scowling at you. “Y-Yes, I do..” You said softly. “Good. We’ll discuss this after the matches today.” Hyeon said, clicking your comms back on.

“We should get moving now Crypto,” You said, looking down at your mini map, “we’ve only got forty-five seconds left to get to the ring.” 

“Yeah, let’s move quickly.” He replied. The two of you move on, barely making it into the safe zone. The match went by so quick, it was already down to round three and the last six.

Remembering about your plan, you mustered up the courage to put it into effect.

“Sooo...is Hyeon your real name?” You asked softly. Hyeon whipped around to look at you from the supply bin he was looting. “Are you serious?” He said, coming towards you. Yes, of course it is. Elliott is putting nonsense into your head. Don’t listen to him, he’s an idiot.”

“Then why are you getting defensive? Is it so wrong to question things?” You continued, standing your ground. “Why is it so important for an idiot like you to all of a sudden care?” Hyeon said, ignoring your question. His tone became very...pointed.

“Because I want to know who I’m actually working with. Why do you have to be so paranoid about it?” You said, raising your voice.

Hyeon turned your comms off and yanked them out, pulling you by the collar of your shirt. “That’s because I’m on the run! You’re really going to blame me for trying to keep my identity hidden from the people looking for me?! The people that run these games?!” He yelled, forcing you to maintain eye contact with him.

“Why are you on the run then?! What did you even do?!” You asked again, becoming fearful of what would happen next. “I didn’t do anything! Now quit asking!” He said, pushing you to the ground. “You’re lucky that we are partners. Do not ask anything about me ever again.” He said, walking away.

You looked down at the comm, and sighed. You decided to leave it on the floor, and followed after him. You couldn’t lie about what Elliott said was true. He was right, and you just felt like shit.

Hyeon was further ahead of you, and you just decided to keep your distance. Unbeknownst to him, however, you were about to engage in a fight. Shots fired, and you immediately took cover, using the ping system to get Hyeon’s attention.

But it was too late.

The next thing you knew, you were on the ground, bleeding out. You looked up at your assailants, only to see Elliott and Octavio standing before you.

“Well well well, seems the rookie’s all alone.” Elliott cooed. “Sorry amiga, but your time is up for today.” Octavio added. And soon, everything went black.

You were taken back to the lobby to wait for the games to finish. And instead of talking to the others, you went and spectated Hyeon. “I can’t get back to get you. Mianhae, but we will talk later. I’ll meet you at your apartment.” Was all you heard before you left.

The match ended, and Hyeon managed to get to third place.

Laying in your bed, you just waited for Hyeon to arrive. You ignored every message from the other legends who were worried about what happened that day with the two of you. Even Alexander wanted to check in on you, because never would they have expected one of the most chipper legends, aside from Pathfinder, to be so upset.

And just as you expected, there was a soft knock on the door. Getting out of bed, you opened the door. Standing there was a disheveled Hyeon. You hadn’t seen him like this before, and it worried you. “Can we talk?” He asked, looking you in the eyes. You simply nodded, and moved to let him in.

The two of you sat on the couch, keeping a bit of a distance between each other. The silence was unnerving, and it made you feel even worse.

“I’m so sorry.” You muttered, voice hoarse. “No, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I just- I don’t like when someone questions me. I’ve become very paranoid because of what happened before I joined the games.,” Hyeon said, letting out a shaky sigh and turning to face you, “I’ve been framed for the murder of my sister. I told her not to do what she did, and she paid the price. I don’t want anybody to get hurt because of me.”

“I shouldn’t have pushed you. It isn’t my place and- I don’t even know why it mattered to me to get to know you like that.” You said. The silence returned for two minutes before Hyeon scooted closer.

“I’ll open up to you later. I trust you, and I want to be your friend.” He said, putting his hand on yours instinctively.You acted impulsively and put yourself under his arm. You felt him tense, and slowly relax only to accept you up against his side.

“I would love to be friends with you. Thank you for this chance to fix things with you.” You muttered. “I’ll be sure to take care of you, and keep you safe. Are you okay with that?” You asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay with that. Thank you.” Hyeon said, tilting your head up, and kissing your cheek. You smiled softly.

This was going to be something beautiful someday, and you were happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> W O W. I really didn't expect to make this so long I really apologize for that oh my goodness. I don't even know why I put so much plot. Anyways, I plan on a part 2 for this, and not even gonna lie it's gonna be smut but that's all for another time. Hmmm, the next one is gonna be Bloodhound though. I don't even know why I wrote Crypto's first? I wanted to write this in alphabetical order. I think it's because I've been thinking about Crypto and Mirage the most recently...but uhm, yes. Thank you for reading! I appreciate every read :,) And I hope you're all enjoying Season 5 and enjoying Loba! Rip Pathy mains, I still love all of you.


End file.
